Missed Chances
by Blake-Schawarz
Summary: The death of one gundam pilot and the responses of the others. 2x4, 1x3, 5xOC


This only has one chapter, it's another of those 'I wrote it while I was locked in my cage with my friend swinging the keys in front of my face' fics. Please R/R

Ps. I don't own Gundam wing or anything else…I'm not that smart. (but I do own Jesse, *shifty eye movements*)

Duo was dragged to consciousness by the doorbell. He pulled on a shirt over his boxers and walked to the door. He opened it and there were two officers on the doorstep.

"Is this the residence of one…Quatre Winner?"

"Yes…why? What happened?"

"When was the last time you saw him?"

"He went out earlier…why? Tell me what happened to him."

The officers looked at each other. "We're sorry to inform you Mr.…"

"Maxwell."

"Mr. Maxwell, but Quatre is dead." Duo felt the leave his chest, blown out of him as though he'd been smashed against a wall. All of a sudden Duo's knees started to cave in, he couldn't even see straight. He just heard Heero come up behind him.

"Are you OK Duo?" Duo tried to answer, but he couldn't say anything, his mouth opened, but nothing was coming out. He was leaning against the wall to keep himself standing. Heero had a quick word to the police officers and then closed the door. He helped Duo to the couch and lay him down. Duo started shivering, so Heero put a warm blanket over him.

Heero left Duo on the couch to find Trowa and Wufei. He had a feeling that Trowa wasn't going to take Quatre's death too well. He found Trowa in his room reading.

"Umm…Trowa? Could I have a word with you?" Trowa looked up.

"Of course…what's wrong Heero?"

"It's about Quatre." Trowa froze.

"What about Quatre?"

"He's…he's…he's…gone…" Heero sat down quickly next to Trowa. He looked worriedly at Trowa. Trowa's face was so white Heero was worried he'd faint. He put an arm around Trowa and pulled Trowa towards him. Trowa leant on Heero's shoulder. Heero put his other arm around Trowa and kissed his head gently.

"It's OK…"Heero was at a loss for words. He hugged Trowa closer to him, knowing how much the careful blonde had meant to Trowa, it was one of the first things Heero learnt about Trowa when they got together.

Wufei chose that minute to come back from the library. He walked through the lounge to get to the kitchen and saw Duo on the couch.

"Duo? Duo? Are you OK?" Wufei asked, stepping towards the couch.

"He's gone…"

"Who's gone?" Wufei asked, kneeling beside the couch. He could see tear streaks down the pilot's cheeks. He'd never seen Duo cry. Joke, yes, cry, no.

"Where's Heero?" Wufei asked, knowing he'd get answer out of the perfect soldier. Duo didn't answer, just kept muttering to himself. Wufei checked the kitchen and then went upstairs in search of Heero. Heero wasn't in his room, Wufei's room, Quatre's room or Duo's room, or the bathroom. That left Trowa's room. Wufei knocked on Trowa's door.

"Heero? Are you in there?" Wufei asked quietly. The door opened and Heero put his head out.

"What?"

"What's wrong with Duo?" Heero looked over his shoulder and stepped out outside, closing the door behind him.

"Quatre committed suicide…he was found near the bus shelter," Heero said quietly.

"When did you find out?"

"About two hours ago."

"How's Trowa?"

"He's not taking it well, and Duo took it worse."

"What do you mean?"

"He started shivering, and he couldn't walk or talk…"

"And he's been crying."

"And he's been cryin…what? He's taking this worse than I though."

"Yeah, I never knew he cared so much…"

*********

Duo woke up the next morning in his bed, but he didn't remember getting there. He sat up and looked at the clock. 9 A.M. If he didn't get up soon Quatre would…do nothing. He remembered with a shock that Quatre wouldn't be doing anything anymore ever! Duo felt a tear slide down his cheek. How could Quatre do that to him? Quatre, whom he cared about so much, could just leave him like that? Why didn't he tell him? If only Duo had said something to the careful Quatre, this could have been avoided. Duo got up and locked the door so that no one could come in. he sat on his bed, turned on the radio and let the tears fall for the one he loved.

*********

Trowa woke up in Heero's arms. Heero felt him move and looked down at Trowa.

"Are you OK?"

"No…not really, I just don't understand, how could Quatre do this? How could he do that to himself?" Trowa shivered. Heero hugged him tighter and kissed the top of his head. Trowa looked at him and reached out to kiss Heero gently on the lips. Heero kissed back a little roughly. Trowa tightened his grip on Heero.

*********

Wufei woke up and rolled onto his back and looked at the roof. Quatre's gone. It was still hitting home. He was only just realizing the affect Quatre's death would have on the other gundam pilots. Wufei felt Jesse* move beside him. Wufei had told Jesse about Quatre, but Jesse wouldn't fully understand Quatre's place in the group.

"Wufei?"

"Mmm?"

"Do you want to talk about it?" Jesse propped himself up on an elbow and looked at Wufei. Wufei knew that look. Jesse was going to be at him till he spoke about it.

"I just miss Quatre, that's all." Jesse put his hand under Wufei's shirt and on his chest.

"And?"

"And I can't work out how he could do that." Jesse started nuzzling Wufei's neck.

"And?"

"And I wish there was something I could have done-" Wufei got cut off by Jesse kissing him passionately. Wufei tried to put his thoughts concerning Quatre out of his mind for a while. At that moment, Jesse was more important.

*********

Duo's tears subsided. How could Quatre? How could he leave him like that? Why didn't Quatre come and talk to him? They'd always talked problems through before. He thought Quatre was his friend. Duo thought of all the times Quatre had hugged him, all the times Duo opened his mouth to say something, and something had interrupted them. After a while Duo had decided that it wasn't meant to be. That all these interruptions meant that he and Quatre weren't meant to be. He thought of Trowa and Heero, why couldn't he open his mouth like Heero? If Heero could surely he could too? All Duo wanted was for Quatre to walk through his door and hug duo and give him a chance to tell Quatre how he really felt.

Duo looked over to his bedside table and noticed a note in a blue envelope with one word on it:

__

~Duo~

Duo reached out an uncertain hand and picked up the note slowly. He turned it over and opened it clumsily. It read:

__

Dear Duo,

I'm sorry but by the time you get this I will be gone. I could never tell you why I had to do this, but I can now. It's because I love you. Every time we hugged, it was agony for me. I wanted to tell you so much, but I never could, I thought it'd ruin our friendship. I could never do that.

Love you always,

Quatre

~Owari_~_

*Jesse is a boy.

What did you think people??? Plz R/R


End file.
